Captured
by Queen of Lightning
Summary: Hydra isn't pleased about the recent events concerning Jemma Simmons. Will they make her comply. *Contains Simmorse, don't like, don't read* R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**An: Basically, I've read every Simmorse fanfic that's been written so far (and still waiting for more) I instantly fell inlove with the thought of them being together! So, I figured I'd write my own story. I'm not overly sure if this will just be one shots or no..**

**AoS isn't mine! (So much would change if it was)**

Capture.

Daniel Whitehall was not happy. Not happy indeed. Not one, but two Shield agents had managed to sneak there way into the ranks. He smashed his fist into the desk. "This cannot and will not stand" he whispered to himself, clenching and unclenching his other fist. He turned his head to one of the guard standing near the door. "You there, be so kind as to bring Bakshi to me, I need to have a word with him." The guard nodded and turned to leave. Whitehall drummed his fingers against the desk in anticipation and looked out over his office. "Don't worry Dr Simmons." He murmured to no one. "You will comply."

The oak carved door opened to reveal the guard from a few minutes ago and Bakshi right beside him. "You called sir." He said. A look of calm was on his face, as he looked straight ahead, not daring to look Whitehall right in the eyes, there was an aura of fear was evident in him. "No need to be so scared Bakshi. I need you assistance with a certain British Shield agent. I believe you know who I mean, yes?" He questioned, already knowing the answer of course. "Yes sir, I know who you are referring to." A smirk was ever so slightly appearing on his face.

The older man couldn't help but chuckle. "Good, then you'll like this mission very much. What I need for you to do is set a trap, yes I know that sounds rather childish, but trust me. I mean how else do you propose we lure out the lab rats without a bit of cheese." Bakshi let out a smile, although his eyes held no joy only pain and slight craze. "No other way I can think of sir." He complied. And that was what Daniel loved, compliance. "Mhm, well then take a seat. This will take a while."

**Inside Shield headquarters (playground?)**

A young British scientist was making her way around the lab. It was as if she had never left. She couldn't argue, the facilities at Hydra were incredible and very high-tech, but the pressure that Jemma felt in there and the coldness made it pretty difficult to concentrate on her work. Or maybe it was the fact she was away from everyone for so long. 3 months didn't seem like a long time, but being around all those unfeeling and unsympathetic people really took a toll on Jemmas' perception of time.

Also, it wasn't just the fact that she had been gone so long, but her team had changed so much as well. Coulson seemed more reclusive, staying in his office, or only communicating with May from time to time. It was like the rest of them weren't even there. Then, there was May, Skye and Tripp. Well, if she was being honest Tripp and May appeared evidently quite the same, however Skye, she had changed so much. She seemed darker now, like a large storm cloud was resting over her head and didn't look like it was going to move any time soon.

Finally, Fitz, her best friend. The one who she felt most confused about. Don't get her wrong. She was estatic he had Mack and that he was improving much more than she could of ever expected, but she still felt deep down, that it was her fault, she made him this way and there wasn't anything she could do to bring the old Fitz back.

"Hey there Simmons" A chipper voice broke Jemma out of her inner thinking. Turning round she was met face to face with Bobbi Morse. Well when she said face to face she meant face to chest. Instant causing a blush to rise up into her cheeks. Moving her eyes up a little, she saw beautiful brown eyes sparkling at her. "O-oh, hello agent Morse, how are you today?" She questioned, blushing again as agent Morse rolled her eyes and insisted she called her Bobbi. "I'm well though, thanks for asking Simmons, yourself?" She went on to add. "A-ha, I'm very good. And you can call me Jemma. It seems only fair." The biochemist said, a slight feeling of anticipation entered her, before she squashed it down. "Jemma, huh? Pretty name for a pretty lady." She smirked, a hand coming to rest on her hip as she leant against the table.

A bright red blush bloomed on Jemma's face. "O-oh, u-um. A-aha. T-that's, that's very sweet of you to u-um s-say." The young Brit stammered out her sentence and quickly turned around, fumbling through the beakers and solutions. She could hear a faint chuckle behind her. "So what is it you're doing exactly" The tall beauty asked. "W-well, I'm looking at the test results for the affects of the Obelisk and trying to see if I can make a counter reaction to stop it from happening." Jemma explained, while looking around for the beaker of Pyrosulfuric Acid, finally noticing it on the top shelf of the lab. Just out of her reach. "Great" she sighed, as she was turning around to search for the stool, she was stopped when a pair of hands came from above and placed the acid onto the unit.

"Thanks" The biochemist said, actually turning around this time. However, she didn't realise just how close to Bobbi she was. It was that damned face to chest level again. Not that she was really complaining. "I-I u-uh.. W-hat" Jemma inwardly cursed for not being able to speak properly. "You okay there Jemma? You look a little flustered. Cat got your tongue?" Smirking Bobbi curled an arm around the sweet little scientists' mid section and embraced the look of pure shock and slight lust, if she was looking hard enough, in Jemmas' eyes. "Or, have I?" before the biochemist could even question what she meant, Bobbi hosted her up onto the unit. Carefully as to not break the acid and planted her lips against Jemmas'. Who gasped in surprise, before almost immediately melting into the kiss.

"Woooo! Looky what we got here then. Aren't you just the cutest!" The sound of Tripp's voice broke Jemma out of her blissful moment and allowed embarrassment to fill her eyes. Where as her counterpart quickly whipped round and stared in a pissed off fashion at the intruder. "Okay okay, I'm going, but before you love birds move to the bunks. Coulson wants you for a field mission. Both of you. So get going." His voice echoed as he left.

"Well you heard, best go see what the Director wants" the tall woman said, helping Jemma off the ledge and making her way towards the door. All the Brit could do was wobble after her making whining noises.

**Debriefing room**

"So as you can see, all we need you to do is to located this incryted piece of tech and send the findings back to us, maybe it can give us some clues about this writing we keep discovering. Tripp, you, Bobbi and Jemma take the jet. It shouldn't take more than 3 people. If you run into any trouble, retreat. We don't need this technology so badly that we risk agents lives. Got it?" Coulson question, looking around the room. "His was met with several yes sirs and nods.

Tripp, Bobbi and Jemma then proceeded to get ready for their journey and soon they'd all made it to the jet. "Alright ladies, lets make sure we all get out of this one nice and clean, okay?" Trip stated, a grin plastered on his face. He was met by an equally bright smile and a short move of the lips.

The ride wasn't that long. About 2 hours. Yet to Jemma it felt like eternity. Every chance she got she glanced over at the tall, blonde field agent. Blushing each time she was noticed. All she could think about was the softness of her lips and the smell of her hair. She'd known that what she felt for Bobbi was more than just admiration for her over the past few weeks, but what she didn't know was how much that feeling had been growing within her since they had met. She looked up one more time to be met with a small yet beautiful smile from Bobbi. Though, this time instead of shying away instinctively, Jemma smiled back and just as she was about to say something Tripp interrupted."We're here people. Lets get out and get it over with."

**Later**

It took about an hour to locate the strange piece of technology. It was in a small forest of the east coast of Florida. The young Brit would of marvelled at the sight had they not been on a mission. Tripp had decided to stay with the jet, just in case, so Bobbi and Jemma went out in search. When they found the tech, they quickly reported what they had done back to base. Receiving confirmation and thanks from Coulson.

However, just as they were about to leave the location, Bobbi heard a rustling in the bushed to their left. Defensively the put an arm in front of Simmons. Just as she was about to whisper to Jemma to be careful, three men dressed in black jumped out. Bobbi instantly recognosed them as Hydra. They charged at her, pulling their fists back. The taller of the two shield agents pushed the smaller one back into the trees behind them. "Stay there and call for back up!" Bobbi bellowed as two more Hydra scum came bounding out of the bushed when the blonde had knocked one down. "Tripp, we need help, repeat we need help." Jemma cried into her earpiece. She pushed herself as far as she could against the tree.

All Jemma could do was watch as Bobbi knocked down agent after agent. But it did no good. When one went down, tow came out. And just as she was about to call out to Bobbi, something cool and hard pressed on the side of her head. "Don't move or make a sound." A familiar voice murmured. Fear was rising by the second in Jemma. "Bakshi" she whispered as he pulled her from her position and held painfully tight to her shoulder. "Alright, that's enough!" He called to his lackeys, who immediately stopped. The Biochemist could see a look of confusion on Bobbi's face before panic spread along her features.

Snapping her head round to look for the young Brit the more experienced field agent could feel a shiver crawl down her spine as she witnessed a gun being held to Jemmas head. "Bakshi!" She hissed. "Let her go!" anger was bubbling up in Bobbi like a furnace. "Ahah, I'm sorry I can't do that, you see Dr Simmons has yet to comply." Horror and realisation flashed upon both Shield agents. The 6 followers that were there, came running up to Jemma and Bakshi. Two of them pulled out a gun each, while another two grabbed her arms. Leading Whitehalls' right hand man and the others to get ahead on the path to the van.

"Bobbi! BOBBI HELP! Jemma screamed struggling against the Hydra agents as she was dragged deeper into shrubbery. But, before agent Morse could do anything. Seven more lackeys appeared and attempted to grab the blonde. "No. JEMMA!" cried Bobbi, but it was too late she was too far away and there was too many Hydra scum. However, just before the skilled agent could launch her attack. Tripp intervened, slamming the head of a scum bag and bashing two others together.

"Simmons? Where's Simmons?! He asked as soon as all the followers were dealt with. "Gone." Bobbi whispered. "She's.. Gone."

**AN: What a good place to end eh? Anyway, I'll try to update soon, hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Back again! Sorry if it took a while. I literally had no idea what to write.. Anyway thank for the 17 follows, it means a lot!**

**AoS isn't mine! (So much would change if it was)**

Capture.

The journey back to the base was silent, besides the whirring of the engines. Bobbi had left contacting Coulson to Tripp, after being reluctantly dragged away from where Jemma had been taken. "_Jemma" _was the only thought on Bobbi's mind.

_**Flash back**_

"What do you mean, gone?" Tripp questioned. A look of panic was crawling across his face. Bobbi was too busy picking up a HYDRA worker by the scruff to pay attention to him. "Hey. HEY!" She shouted. Slapping his face slightly.

A groan and rapid blinking was her reply. "Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going to tell me what they plan to do to Jemma Simmons, or you're going to spend the rest of you pathetic life without certain limbs. We clear?!" His expression would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the fact Bobbi was not in an amused mood. "I- I wont tell. I'm loyal to H-HYDRA!" He stuttered, sounding very young, he at least had to be in his early twenties.

"Right" The golden haired agent sighed. "I see. Well, arms first I think." Grabbing the HYDRA scum by his left arm and tugged it around his back aggressively. "Come on, you still have a chance" She said over his wailing."Just tell me what they will do to her and I'll let go."

Tripp stood back and watched. He was ready to step in if thing went too far, but right now, he couldn't give a damn what happened to the young man. He just wanted to find out what was going to happen to Jemma.

Finally, with one last squeal his arm was dislocated. "Aha, well that's one. Now the other." Whispered the young woman, as she grabbed a hold of his left arm and tugged. "NO!" He screamed. "Please no. T-They'll t-take her to Mr W-Whitehall at HQ. I don't know how, but they'll make her comply somehow. That's all I know. So p-please don-don't hurt me any more." Tears were slowly making their way down his face. _"They don't make them like they used to"_ Bobbi thought briefly. Though she was quickly consumed with thoughts of Jemma and what they would do to her to make her comply.

Tripp sighed and looked over at Bobbi. "Lets go girl. We gotta get back and tell the others." He knew she wouldn't want to. He could see it as bright as day in her eyes. "Tripp, I need to go-" She started, but he interjected quickly. "NO, you need to get back to base. Cover some of those wounds and talk to Coulson. If we're going into HYDRA headquarters we need back up." The young agent explained. He then grabbed Bobbi's shoulder and led her back to the jet, after she had let the young HYDRA rookie go.

_**End Flashback**_

When they arrived back at base, they were greeted by everyone. Skye came rushing up to check on Tripp, holding onto his arm affectionately. "Bobbi" Coulson said. Hearing the tone of his voice made her turn away from his gaze. "We'll get her back. Don't wor-" The blonde haired agent snapped her head round to look at him with a heated stare. "How? How will we get her back? Both mine and her covers have been blown. Also, when? When will we get her back. Days? Because we don't have that of time Coulson. They're taking her to be brainwashed and even are most skilled field agents could only handle it for a few days at most before all of them were left with emotionless eyes and the phrase 'happy to comply' so don't tell me not to worry, because I damn well am!" Everyone stared with wide eyes at her, as she sighed heavily and walked away, most likely to her bunk.

"She's taking it hard, huh?" Mack said, placing a strong hand on Fitz shoulder, who put his hand on top. "Well, can you blame her? Her kind of girlfriend has been kidnapped by a evil and torturous group of people on her watch." Tripp countered, walking off to go and find Bobbi, Skye quietly following.

May and Coulson both looked at each other and nodded. "We've got to get her back, at all costs. We're not about to leave one of our best behind. Understood?!" Coulson asked, looking at the three young agents, who each tilted their head in response. "Of course sir, but um, how do you intend to get her back. Have you got a plan?" Hunter asked, finally choosing to speak up. "You're damn right I do!" Coulson replied.

_**HYDRA HQ**_

"Well, well, well Dr Simmons. So good to have you back!" David Whitehall mocked. A cold dead look graced his features. "Now, unfortunately last time we had some, interference before making you 100% loyal to us" He chuckled. "But, not today. His smile quickly dissipated as he appeared directly by Jemma's side. "Hush now, no tears. No one cries when willing to comply" He whispered in her ear, slowly moving around her strapped arms.

Jemma couldn't blink, couldn't look away and couldn't move. Her arms and legs were secured in and her eyes were being held open by metal pieces. All she could see in front of her was hypnotic spirals and swirls. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. "Wont be long now Dr Simmons. All this pain and fear will go soon. When you comply." She could vaguely hear the head of HYDRA's voice, but she tried to block it out. Just like everything else around her. Except those damn swirls. Twisting and turning. Her eyes stung so bad from being kept open and the tears left unshed.

Whitehall chuckled. "Yes" he whispered "Not long at all."

**AN: Wooo! Another one done! I'm actually really enjoying writing this! Sorry for the lack of Simmorse interaction. It'll come soon! Anyway, take care. R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Am I a douche or am I a douche, so sorry for the wait. College is a bitch! **

**AoS isn't mine! (I mean Bobbi/Lance? Um no?! Does Divorce mean anything anymore?!)**

Capture.

Skye, Tripp Bobbi and Coulson were all sat around the bench in the lab. They were all dicussing the best tactic to take in recusing Jemma. They couldn't agree. " A full frontal attack would be ridiculous Bobbi!" Tripp exclaimed, " I know they got your girl, but really, you gotta chill and trust Coulson."

She huffed slightly. "She's not, She's not m-my. Anyway, a sneak attack?! What are we? The rebels?" That earned her strange looks. "You know, Star wars?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as they all shook their heads. "Jemma would know." She murmured.

_Jemma._

It had been three days since her capture. Three. And all the hope Bobbi had instilled in herself was fading, fast. "Coulson, we are running out of time. We've probably already-" The blonde agent started before the Director interrupted her.

"Agent Morse, I now and I'm- We're working as fast as we possibly can okay? But as annoying as this is, the plan has taken a while to formulate. We will get her back, I swear!"

All she could do was release a breath. "Yeah, but will it be our Jemma?" She whispered.

_**HYDRA HQ**_

Sweat dripped down the side of the scientists face. Her eyes bloodshot and dry from being open for so long. And her usually plump red lips, were dried and cracked around the edges. Jemma yearned for an ice cool drink and a nap. Well, more like a coma.

Giving out a shaky breath she painfully moved her line of vision as far as she could to look at Dr Whitehall.

Even though it had only been three days in her company, her fear of him had started to dissipate very quickly and weary jealously surfaced. He got to go home, eat, wash, sleep, _blink_. While she was stuck in this stupid metal straps looking at patterns all day.

A frown placed itself on her face, although it quickly faded, she had no energy. And from her extensive, she knew it wouldn't be too long before hallucinations started and she became insane, or dead. Either one terrifying outcomes.

"_What if I never see Bobbi again. Never be with her and watch Star Wars. Never kiss her."_

If she could she'd cry, but the lack of fluid in her body was making it rather difficult.

"Agent Simmons" He addressed. "Please calm yourself my dear." He drawled in a patronising tone, smiling slightly.

"Now, I am so very disappointed at your unwillingness to comply. It really does tug at my heart strings you know." He mocked, that smirk gracing his feature and an evil glint once again appeared in his eyes.

"You h-have no heart." She croaked out, although her voice was no more than a whisper. God, she wanted water so badly, ice would bloody do. Anything to cool her down and get rid of this painfully dry feeling in her throat.

A chuckle filled the room, even though it sounded too hollow to be joyful. " Jemma, may I call you Jemma?" He asked, although she could tell it was rhetorical.

"No." She murmured. Moving her eyes slightly as to not be indirect eye sight of him. She wished she could blink.

However, he took no notice of her reply. "Jemma, you must understand. That I- no HYDRA needs you. Someone of your expertise and your talent would be a amazing asset to us. I mean, did those Agents ever really appreciate you? Treat you like one of their own? Plus, you said it yourself, your loyalties are with science. We can help you with that. We can make you blossom, show your real colours. PHD's are just the beginning." He explained. Gradually making his way closer to her, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

The young Brit inhaled deeply. "N-No matter what you d-do or say. I wont b-betray them. I l-love them."

He grinned. The whites of his teeth shone like the whites of his eyes. "Ah, but my dear Jemma, do they love you?" He asked. Before turning away. "Play it again, she's still being... Stubborn." He commanded as he returned to his previous position at the side of the office.

All the Biochem could do was whimper as the patterns and swirls began again and her eyes started to burn.

_**Playground**_

"Coulson!" Skye called, lifting her head up from her computer, she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Skye, what have you found?" He inquired, worried by the expression on her face. It was luckily just the two of them in his office as the others were off helping with the plan to save Jemma.

"I-I've managed to somehow hack into HYDRA's CCTV footage." She said rather grimly. "But, it bothers me how easy it was, like... They wanted me to break in."

The director nodded. "Show me what you've got." He came round to stand behind Skye, as soon as he witnessed what was on the screen he wished he didn't watch.

On the footage was Jemma, not in chains as he had expected, but being released from them, he could vaguely make out her bowing her head slightly as Whitehall said something, placing his hand on her shoulder before two lackeys came and took her out of the room.

The head of HYDRA looked up, before grinning, so blindingly, Skye and Coulson could see it as bright as day on the screen.

"You're too late!" He mouthed.

**AN:Yayy cliffhangers xD Anyway, so so so so sorry about the wait, but you'll have to be patient with meh. Um anyway, check out my Tumblr for the Simmorse prompts I do on there! Maybe a like? Anyway! R&R babes ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Well, I'm back. And in the word of Moriarty, "Did you miss me?"**

**No? Okay then, fair enough! Anyway, onwards!**

**AoS aint mine yada yada yada**

Capture.

**Playground**

Bobbi was scared. And it wasn't a fear that could easily go away with a hot cup of coffee. It chilled her to the bones and seeped in and around her stomach making her hands clammy and her breathing, if only slightly, ragged. 4 hours, 7 minutes and 29 seconds since Skye and Coulson had told the rest of the team what had occurred between Jemma and Whitehall. How Jemma had been released from her bindings and showing her loyalty to HYDRA.

It wasn't just fear Bobbi felt, it was anger. No. Rage. How **dare **that bastard HYDRA scum control Jemma. _**Her Jemma. **_At least when she was there undercover, she could of protected Jemma, but now she just felt like a helpless animal. God only knew what Simmons had to deal with without Bobbi there to help. And it made her furious. The rest of the team could sense this boiling urge for justice within the tall blonde agent and so they stayed well clear of her pacing path. Even Coulson showed some caution when around her.

_Tap tap tap. _Went Bobbi's fingers against her wrist. _Tap tap tap. _Her impatience was growing to the size of a small town. How could they just sit here and like nothing had happened. Like it was time to give up. There was no way in hell Bobbi was going to let HYDRA win so easily.

Finally, she turned to May and Coulson. "Well?" She questioned. She didn't need to say more, the team already knew what she was thinking.

"Bobbi, there is only so much we can do right now. I know Jemma means a lot to you. She does to all of us. And we will not rest until we undo what those terrorists have done to her! But please, give us some more time. Okay? The initial plan isn't going to work now. Yet we haven't given up!" May answered. It had probably been the most she had spoken in a couple of days.

The young Biochemists' eyes softened. Jemma meant a lot to all of them. And she couldn't afford to be selfish and inconsiderate now. Nodding her head, she spun around and left them to it. She needed to punch something and she needed to now!

**2 hours later.**

"One Hundred and Sixty... One Hundred and Sixty one." Chanted Bobbi.

"H-hey, mind if I, uh.. Mind if I j-join you?"

The field agent whipped around to see Fitz at the door. "Yeah, sure. Come on in." She replied. Turning herself back she began to jab at the black and red punching bad.

The weapons expert sat there for a few moments. To gather his thoughts Bobbi expected. She had never really had the chance to talk to him. As in properly talk to him. She'd known he was a good friend of Jemma's as May told her when she first joined, but since Fitz' issues and Jemma leaving for HYDRA, there was a considerable strain on their relationship. And after Bobbi had been told why Fitz was in a state and how Ward had nearly killed them, she was livid. She'd marched straight in Jemma's bunk and hugged her. Not letting go for a single second, fortunately Simmons didn't seem to mind as much. Huh, figures.

These memories cause Bobbi to smile upon reflex, but then she realised where she was and where Jemma was and the smile quickly faded away into a small burning sensation in her chest. What if she never got to make more memories with Jemma? Would she ever be the same again? Bobbi couldn't and wouldn't think those things, she was going to bring the tiny scientist back.

Finally, when Fitz did decide to speak up, she took a chair and sat opposite to him. She had to be patient with him after all. It must be so hard to have thought whizzing through your head at 100mph and not be able to catch any of them. It was only fair she listened to him, if nothing else.

"Uh so.. You and Jemma? W-were.. Are you – you, well. Yeah?" He asked. His eyes pleasing with her to understand. She smiled softly and nodded to him. Then, looked away, grinning to herself.

"Not officially no, but there was, something." She answered. It was her turn to give him a pleading look. It wasn't exactly the best explanation she'd given in her lifetime. Luckily for her, he seemed to get the gist.

"A-and, you'll d-do anything to get her back?" He inquired. The question itself through Bobbi off slightly. Was it not obvious? She'd do whatever it took to bring back Jemma. No matter how dangerous it was. There wasn't a chance in Hell that the tall blonde agent would leave the beautiful young Biochem behind.

"Yes." She stated. "Whatever it took, I'd do it!" Determination oozed from her being. This made Fitz smile gently. He gazed at her for a moment. Collecting his thoughts once again.

"Then, I-I have an idea h-how to get her o-out, but.. Uh.. It'll be danger- danger.. Deadly. Can you d-do it?" He challenged. A glint stained his eyes. He wanted to see how brave she was. To see if she could bring back his best friend. Their team mate.

"Lay it on me." She said. She was accepting this challenge and bringing Jemma back to where she belongs, no matter the cost.

**AN: Boom! Tah dah! What do you think?! Rather short I know, sorry about that. I'm at a bit of a stump right now. Just to let you know, the whole Skye = Superhero shtuff, wont be in here. This is Simmorse and it centers around them, okaay?!**

**Anyway, R&R please. xxxx**


End file.
